Risk
by Hajislover
Summary: L and Light are finally engaged, so Light decides to go home and bring back his hubby-to-be a little present. RISK. Then things tend to happen...


**Risk**

**Disclaimer: **Ryuzaki owns Light and Light owns Ryuzaki and Tsugumi Ohba and Takashi Obata own Death Note…~sigh~

**A/N: **Tah-dah! A death note fic that isn't totally random like my last one! Yay me! It's kinda OOC 'cuz Light and Ryuzaki are engaged (by some strange stretch of my imagination) and L and Mello and Near and Light are all friends (idk why, it just worked out that way). I like it though, and all my obsessed friends at school like it too…

x-X-x

Light was still trying to find space in his room to unpack all the useless junk his mother had insisted he take back with him from home. Most of it had been presents for people here, but really, he almost always had to wear his uniform so there was no need for her to pack him so many clothes. He sighed. It was probably because he had finally gotten the courage to tell Misa and them that he wasn't going to be visiting frequently enough to take his college entrance exams, which to them was the same as moving out for good.

In some ways he supposed he was.

Light blushed. It was still hard to believe that his relationship with his fiancé had changed so drastically during the past few weeks. It had all started when he had given into some of Matsuda's constant 'philosophical nagging' (Light was convinced that the older man was some sort of meddling matchmaker in a previous life. He was getting as bad as his mother lately) about how 'love was love'. So, so as not to be proven wrong in his assertions that love between two men was impossible, at least for him, he had decided to give _feelings_ for Ryuzaki a try. Unfortunately for him, as soon as the mental switch was turned away from 'impossible' and he gave the matter more non-biased one-over, all sorts of interesting _feelings _started to show up. Usually in the form of stomach butterflies whenever he was in the same room as Ryuzaki.

So Matsuda had won the bet, and Light had ended up with a very _very _smug Ryuzaki as soon as he noticed. Because of course, Ryuzaki had noticed almost immediately. It was maddening! And completely unfair as he had had practically no time to come to terms with these pesky feelings when Ryuzaki seemed to be having the time of his life.

Still, the feelings made it impossible to be really upset about this turn of events. Caring about Ryuzaki the way his friend wanted him to was a huge weight from his shoulders. He had been so afraid of disappointing him. And now... to see him smile like a child and actually relax around him, was wonderful.

Until Ryuzaki had stopped being so guarded, Light hadn't noticed how much his fiancé had been holding back. It wasn't anything huge, just lots of small things: the way his back would relax as soon as he closed the door to their room, no longer in perfect attention. It wasn't a slouch, just relaxed. His eyes were relaxed too. Ryuzaki didn't have to try to hold back the emotion in his eyes whenever he looked at him. It was intimidating, because he was sure that Ryuzaki would probably always love him more than he could... well, he hadn't named the 'feelings' yet, but whatever they were Ryuzaki had more and it worried Light to no end. Ryuzaki deserved the best. What would he do if he couldn't give it to him?

Making Ryuzaki happy was enough for now. And it was surprisingly easy to do once he got the hang of it. For instance, just this last trip home, he had gotten Ryuzaki a board-game to play with Near and Mello. It was an import, only starting to become popular. What drew him to it was its content. It was a war strategy game, where players could pull tactics against each other in hopes of conquering the world. He knew it would be fun for the three to play together, but he also knew how much Ryuzaki loved to win things, so he had looked online to see if there were any strategies he could give Ryuzaki to ensure the biggest grin possible.

Ryuzaki had been very happy about getting a present at all, but his eyes had practically sparkled when Light told him the secret. Ryuzaki had given him a quick kiss before running off to make his brothers play.

Kissing. That was something new for them, but after a few experiments and a lot of thought Light had decided it was okay.

More than okay.

He blushed and realized he had finished putting everything away. Of course, now he had no idea where anything was, but that hardly mattered.

He wondered where Ryuzaki had gone off to hassle his friends into playing. Probably Mello's room. It had been more than an hour so they should be pretty into it by now. He made his way to the door, thinking about how it would be fun to watch.

Light was reaching for the handle when the door swung open and Ryuzaki rushed inside, grinning madly. He closed the door behind him as quickly as he had opened it.

"Have fun?" He asked, assured by Ryuzaki's smile that he had managed to win.

There was no answer. Ryuzaki had a gleefully terrifying look in his eyes that made Light back away several paces to safely assess the situation. He didn't expect for Ryuzaki to take that as an invitation to literally pounce on him.

"Good fiancé…" He purred from his new position on top of Light's stomach, who was still trying to breathe after having the wind knocked out of him by an overly enthusiastic Ryuzaki. The impact would have sent both of them to the ground if the bed hadn't conveniently broken their fall.

x-X-x

Ryuzaki, to say the least, was pleased. Light had been decidedly sweet and deserved a reward. But he was still debating what it would be. He considered his options as he watched Light prop himself up on his elbows and then try to sit up. Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're on my stomach..." Light wheezed.

Ryuzaki gave him a look that distinctly said_ 'so what' _before sliding down his body until he was sitting on Light's lap, one knee on either side of his waist.

There. Much more comfortable.

Light seemed to take the hint that this was as far as Ryuzaki was going at the moment, and sat up to look at him. The position brought their faces temptingly close and he could see his fiancé's cheeks darken. Ryuzaki leaned forward, but instead of claiming Light's lips he settled his face into the crook of his neck, kissing him there before moving up to whisper his previous statement into his ear. "Good fiancé..."

Light made some adorable sounds before speaking, "Erm... You said that.... So, I take it you won?"

"Of course not." Ryuzaki panted into his ear before trailing his lips lower to tease that little hollow beneath.

"But..." Light stammered, obviously distracted.

Ryuzaki chuckled and bit Light's earlobe, "It was a war game. Near can win any war game with his eyes closed." For emphasis, he drew away from Light's neck long enough to kiss both of the eyelids that fluttered closed at his approach.

Light squirmed beneath him. It was one of his favorite things about his fiancé. His body, all of him, was completely innocent. He could never hide anything. Light, eyes still closed, tilted his face upwards "Then... why.."

"Hnnnn?" Ryuzaki questioned lips close enough to Light's that he was sure he could feel the vibrations. "You," Ryuzaki began, letting the syllable tease his eager fiance, "Gave me the most adorable advice about the purple territory."

The word 'adorable' brought Light out of his daze long enough to pout. "Hey! Don't use words like that to describe me!"

"No?" Ryuzaki smirked before nipping at Light's pout with a brief kiss. His body tingled with the contact and he could feel the way Light chased him with his lips as he drew back. "But you are! Only a novice at the art of war would need such a plebeian strategy." Ryuzaki let his mouth draw back into the smirk as he looked down at Light through lidded eyes. Just as Light opened his mouth to argue, Ryuzaki brushed his weight down onto Light's lap.

Light made a delicious sound that made his ears turn red. "Then why are you so smug?" he sulked.

Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around Light's neck, drawing him closer. "Because, you tried to help me win." He rested his forehead against Light's, staring him down until Light returned his gaze. "It was sweet...you dork..."

"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore."

Ryuzaki couldn't help his eyes from going wide when Light pulled his legs apart, taking away Ryuzaki's seat and almost causing him slide backward off the edge of the bed. Luckily, Light reached around his waist to keep him from falling. Now Ryuzaki was no longer a head above Light on his lap. This time Light smirked, tapping his foot on the floor.

Ryuzaki just raised an eyebrow and rocked himself closer, making Light's breath catch a little through his smug expression. "Where would you get a stupid idea like that?" He pulled Light's face forward with his arms until he could feel his breath on his lips. "Dor—"

Ryuzaki was pleasantly surprised when Light silenced him with a kiss. Though it was probably meant to be forceful it was still clumsy with inexperience, teeth bumping briefly before Ryuzaki took over, kissing Light harshly until he could feel his fiance's lips swell under the abuse. Light had to break off after a few moments, panting in an attempt to catch his breath while Ryuzaki teased his lips with his tongue and eager kisses. It wasn't long before Light tried to mimic his actions, though as soon as he seemed confident Ryuzaki moved his hips again, grinding himself against Light's arousal. Feeling it was sweet torture through all the layers but knowing that it was there, that now he was able to make Light squirm beneath him with the same desire that kept him awake in Light's bed for years, made him drunk with need.

Light gasped at the increased contact, which only gave Ryuzaki better access. It was even less time before Light was clawing at his back and trying to pull away, desperate for air. While backing away from Ryuzaki pulled his mouth free and let him gasp for air, the necessary leverage only pushed his hips forward, intensifying his embarrassment.

Ryuzaki could tell that Light was about to protest. He was frustratingly skittish when it came to progressing their physical intimacy, a fact Ryuzaki abhored. But Ryuzaki also knew how easily a person could be distracted from such embarrassment. So instead of letting Light catch his breath enough to speak, he undid the clasp on Light's neck and nipped at his adams apple. Light made an incredulous sound but Ryuzaki continued to lavish the area with kisses until the redness vanished.

Ryuzaki's new favorite activity was finding spots that drove his fiancée to distraction. By the time he made his way back to Light's mouth, his fiancé was more than ready to return his kisses, murmuring silent pleas against his lips and hips unconsciously rocking against him. Ryuzaki took the opportunity to slide a hand between them and give Light's erection more personal attention. His skittish partner cried against his mouth, but Ryuzaki had cupped his neck with his other hand and refused to free him from the kiss, swallowing his protests and coaxing compliance with every movement. His right hand teased Light gently through the black fabric and soon Light was pressing back against his palm. It felt so wonderful. The heat in his palm, knowing he was the one who made Light feel this way, how hard he was. The fabric was thin enough that he could distinctly feel every curve and Ryuzaki shuddered to think how good it would feel to have Light's cock, bare, slick, and rocking in his grasp. Or inside him, anywhere inside him. He moaned and pushed closer until there wasn't a space between them and he had to move his hand lest it be crushed.

Light whined in protest and bit at Ryuzaki's lips, hips rocking in search of the missing palm. Ryuzaki rubbed his own arousal against him and growled possessively, biting back at Light's lips before kneading them in apology as they rocked together, each in a desperate search for more friction and heat.

Ryuzaki pulled back to drink in the sight of him. Light's eyes were black with desire as he blinked in confusion at being pushed away, his cheeks still burned with innocence, and his lips were red and swollen, parted temptingly in question and still shining with the remnants of his kisses. Ryuzaki had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from saying something that would distract the dork. He was so sensitive to comments about how ravishing he was. Now that he could see his face he let his hand come between them again, letting a few fingers slid beneath the waist band of Light's pants to graze the tip of Light's cock. He couldn't help but groan as he felt the wetness, still too little to have leaked through the fabric. Ryuzaki was sure his pants weren't in nearly as respectable a condition. Light's eyes were closed over-tight and he worried his already abused lip between his teeth.

Ryuzaki was sure Light was mortified by the situation, but lucky for him Light's body was too far gone to protest. Since Light didn't fight him, Ryuzaki took a moment to enjoy his fiancé's delectable expression before unbuttoning his pants. His heart echoed in his ears and he could feel his fingers starting to shake as he slowly pulled down the zipper. He had wanted this for so long that he was momentarily terrified that he would make a mistake. What if this was his only chance to try something before Light changed his mind and decided he didn't want him after all? He had to do this right or he might never get another chance.

He could feel Light shaking too.

This time when he kissed Light it was to distract them both. The thumbs crushing his hipbones were reassuring enough for him to let his fingers slip between the final thin layer of tight cloth to grasp at hot flesh. The way Light's head lolled down and he keened into Ryuzaki's shoulder helped too.

But it wasn't enough. Just this desperate heady grinding, this clumsy hormone driven fumbling, was not enough. Ryuzaki was determined to make such an impression that Light would let him touch him this way every day.

He swallowed. His cheeks burned and his jaw was tingling with anticipation. He used his free hand to steady himself and slowly backed out of Light's grasp. Light made a weak sound of protest and pulled at his jacket as he made his less than graceful descent onto the floor. Ryuzaki wished that he had more time to think, not about what he was going to do, he had spent hours thinking about that. Mostly in the bath hall with his hand sliding against his own flesh, but instead how he had let himself get in this position with Light so irritatingly clothed. In a perfect world he would have had much more access to Light's flushed skin. As of now he had only gotten Light's collar undone and his pants open. How thoughtless of him.

But now there was the task at hand.

Light was ravishing. Every bit of him. Ryuzaki burned the image into his eyes in case this was his only chance. He moved his thumb up along Light's shaft, milking a single drop before leaning forward to gently remove it with his tongue. Light's hands had found their way to Ryuzaki's shoulders, and he could feel the fingers desperately fisting the cotton. Light's garbled voice found his ears, gasping about how dirty it was and begging for him to stop, while at the same time his cock twitched against his lips, glossing them and seducing him with a different sort of plea.

Ryuzaki wouldn't move against Light's wishes, but he knew his fiancé was painfully close to giving in to his physical need. A need Ryuzaki mirrored, pressing distractingly into his stomach strapped flat by the force of his belt. Ryuzaki kept his lips pressed against the tip, and when he spoke he moved his tongue forward just enough so that he was sure Light could feel it, "Do you want me to stop?"

His only answer was a choked groan and the migration of Light's hands to his hair. It was more than enough. Making a pleased sound of his own, he let his mouth slide down, taking in as much as he could, savoring the feeling not only of being filled but by the feeling of Light... It was so good, so good. The fingernails in his scalp, the puffs of hot breath feathering through his hair, the flesh filling his mouth. His right hand had slid down, covering all his lips couldn't. But oh, how he wanted more; more of the pressure against the back of his throat and the taste of him, everywhere, inside him. Light.

He wanted to be everywhere at once. His awareness flashed between the movements of his right hand, now slick with his own saliva, the ecstasy that filled his mouth, and his left hand fumbling at the buttons of Light's jacket from the bottom up. He had never been good with his left hand. Ryuzaki growled and snapped the buttons off while the humming of his vocal chords drew more desperate, soft little sounds, puffed between his lover's lips.

Lover.

His left hand could feel the way Light's stomach clenched, consumed by the feelings that must be swirling in his lower abdomen. Because of him. Light's sounds became bolder suddenly and Ryuzaki could feel him start to twitch in his mouth so he pulled back and blew on the tip. Light's body got the best of him and he bucked his hips forward in protest, smearing his cheek.

Ryuzaki looked up into Light's face. Teasing him was cruel, but he wanted him to remember who made him feel such things.

Light's lip was worried, trapped firmly between his teeth, still just as red as it had been made by his earlier bruising kisses. His eyes were still closed, so tightly that his eyebrows quivered with the effort of it. Ryuzaki had made quick work of his jacket, and he could see the way the flat line of skin down Light's chest shuddered with every breath. Intoxicating. Ryuzaki brought his hands up to push the cloth further out of the way, lingering against flesh and teasing with fingernails.

"Light." His own voice sounded foreign, rough, through his pounding ears.

The hands still buried in his hair shook before his dork's eyes fluttered open. "Ryuza--?"

Satisfied that Light wasn't picturing some woman, Ryuzaki smiled prettily before grabbing Light's hips with both hands and leaning forward to lick the base of his cock. The fingers in his hair clenched, pulling out strands, as Ryuzaki made absolutely sure he had licked all of him before finally letting his lips fall around the head. He pushed his tongue forward, teasing the slit until it jumped away from him, muscles beyond Light's control clenching as the dork probably bit through his lip, desperately trying not to come.

But there was no way Ryuzaki was going to let that happen. He caught him again, this time letting the thick flesh slide between his lips, testing his gag reflex as it pressed wonderfully against the back of his throat.

Light's hips jerked and he tried to push Ryuzaki's head away, softly crying for him to stop. But it was much too late for such pleas, so Ryuzaki sucked eagerly and moved his head, sliding his lips against Light's cock and wondering if he was going to come too, just from this.

And then it finally happened, bitter and thick and filling his mouth. He swallowed eagerly, though he almost choked at the way it hit the back of his throat, sticking to him. Light was still lost by the time he had wiped his chin and licked Light clean, making sure to savor every drop.

Ryuzaki got onto the bed and pulled Light's shaking body up so his feet were no longer on the floor. Then he curled into Light from behind, arms wrapped tightly around his chest, and tried absently to keep his hands from shaking. Instead of dwelling on the silence that pushed the air from his lungs he made sure to memorize every moment that had just flown past him.

Another distraction was how much his own cock ached, still trapped beneath his belt. Ryuzaki had been hard before he even came in the room, imagination running wild as he made his way to Light, and had tucked up to avoid detection. He knew it was the part of him that worried Light the most, so he did his best to hide how much he always wanted the other boy. Even now, with his chest against Light's back, he made sure to keep his hips from touching him.

He was actually starting to doze off, lulled by the way Light's back would stiften and un-stiffen every time he thought to say something, working up strength only to exhale. For the first ten minutes it had made his heart thunder each time, but it had gone on for so long, and Light was so warm against him, and he was in no hurry to say something that would inevitably force him to let go of Light.

"Ryuzaki."

It was his turn to have his body tense. "Hnn?"

"You didn't..."

Ryuzaki squeezed him, sure if he didn't grab onto something his heart would burst. "That's okay."

"But..."

Light tried to roll over in his arms but Ryuzaki held him in place, starting to kiss the damp strands of hair on the back of his neck. "So that was okay?"

"...Yeah..."

Ryuzaki tried not to break his face from smiling. Focusing on kissing the salt from Light's neck to keep himself from laughing with relief. Nothing could be better than this.

Or so he thought, until Light found his hand and curled his fingers inside, "More than okay."

**Risk-End**

**A/N: **Reviews are love. I'll dedicate stuff to you too. Ask my Blood+ readers; they know...

PEACE!! XD

--Hajislover--


End file.
